Teen Titans Prom
by xxAlisonxx
Summary: The prom is coming up. Who's going with who? Oneshot.


1**Some people (practically **_**all **_**people) will be out of character, but it's okay since this is kind of a spoof. Oh, and just to clear things up, this is a Teen Titans story, but the storyline is based on the mini anime episode of Avatar the Last Airbender. It might make more sense/it's funnier if you've seen the episode I'm talking about. My point is was just to make sure credit was given where it's needs to be. **

**I don't own any of the characters from Teen Titans.**

It was another day at school. Everyone was either talking, playing, or fighting with each other except Red Star, who was sitting in the back and reading a book. It was all stoppedonce the teacher, Slade, walked into the room.

"I have an important announcement, class." he said in his deep, monotone voice. "Next week, their will be an event taking place right here, in the school."

Everyone whispered, wondering what he was talking about. He waited until he had their attention again.

"I'm going to make this quick- prom is Friday." he finished, then sat down in his chair and started filing some papers while chaos struck around the room as everyone started frantically running to ask out their crush before someone else did and talking to each other about they were going to wear.

In the front row, Beast Boy was having a meltdown. "The prom's _next Friday?_ But who am I going to ask? Raven or Terra?" He looked behind him and saw both Raven and Terra staring at him, as though they were both expecting him to get up right them and ask them out.

"Hey Beast Boy! Over here!" said Raven, inviting him to sit next to her.

"No! Over here!" said Terra, jealous that he might ask Raven.

"Hey! I saw him first!" said Raven, glaring at Terra.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE MY EARTH POWERS ON YOU." yelled Terra.

Meanwhile, while Terra and Raven fought it out over Beast Boy, Red Star gazed at Starfire, who was humming and doodling on a paper.

"I know who I'm gonna ask..." he said, while meanwhile, Beast Boy was being torn apart by two crazed-with-jealousy girls in the seat behind him.

He was about to get up and ask Starfire out when suddenly Robin walked over to her. Then so did Aqua Lad. And Kid Flash. They were all asking her out.

"Looks like _you've _got competition..." Beast Boy said smugly.

After Beast Boy said that, Red Star realized how little of a chance he had at getting Starfire. That made him so angry that and he had to leave before he lost control of his powers and got dangerous.

Later that day, almost half the school had already paired up. It was fifth period and Red Star wanted to see if he could ask Starfire to the prom while they ran laps around the football field since he was in the same class as her. And so was Robin. And so was Aqua Lad. And Kid Flash.

He caught up to Starfire, and barely got to say hi before he was pushed out of the way by Aqua Lad, who had only just started to talk to her when Kid Flash zoomed in front of him. Shortly after _they _started talking Kid Flash was interrupted by Robin, who had thrown his boomerang at Flash's head.

It wasn't going to be easy competing with these guys.

Sixth period he and Starfire had the same class, and Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqua Lad were no where to be seen.

He saw Starfire sitting and reading a book, and decided it'd be a good time to make a move. He wrote a love letter asking her out and passed it down to Starfire. He was happy to see her smiling while she read it, but then she looked confused.

_"Oh no..." _Red Star thought. _"I forgot to write that it was from me!"_

Starfire looked around the room, trying to see who it was from. Gnarrk saw her and waved. Starfire expected it was from him, made a face, and weakly waved back, not wanting to go to the dance with a caveman.

Red Star was going to need some help.

He decided to go to the counselor: Cyborg.

"So, what's up?" Cyborg asked. He took one look at Red Star's face and nodded. "Hmmm, lady issues, huh?"

"Yeah. Every time I try to ask Starfire to prom, something gets in the way and it goes wrong. Maybe I should just give up..."

"As your friend and counselor, I've gotta say that you should do what _you_ think will be the right choice, even if things have been going wrong. Just try to get her attention."

"Hmmm..." Red star said, thinking. "That's it! I've got it. I know how I should ask her to the dance!" He said bye to Cyborg, then ran out to find Starfire.

Starfire was sitting outside next to the pond, braiding her hair. Kid Flash ran over to her.

"So, I was thinking, you and me should go to the dance together." Starfire opened her mouth to respond, but then Robin ran over.

He threw two smoke bombs in the air and they exploded, created a heart shaped cloud of smoke in the air. He was about to ask her to go to prom when Aqua Lad suddenly popped up from the pond. The koi fish that were in the pond gathered around him then spelt out Starfire's name.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Aqua Lad asked.

"Awww! The fish are beautiful! ...but you're too sensitive for me." Starfire said, then shrugged her shoulders.

Aqua Lad hung his head, but then Bumblebee walked over.

"_I_ like sensitive guys." she said, gazing at Aqua Lad.

He looked up and saw her, and suddenly the fish changed positions and spelt out "Bumblebee" instead.

While they had been talking, Red Star had walked over. He aimed his palms towards the sky and focused. Suddenly, red lights sprays out of his hands, created huge, pretty, fireworks.

"Ooooh..." Starfire said, awestruck by the lights.

_"I've got her now!"_ Red Star thought happily as he saw the look of amazement on her face.

"Starfire, will you go to the prom with me?" he asked.

"That's so sweet! I'd _love _to go with you!" Starfire said, and all the other guys sighed, upset they hadn't gotten picked.

"Really?" Red Star said, a look of hope on his face.

"Yes! ...but I already decided to go with someone else." Starfire said, still smiling.

They were about to ask her who, when suddenly Red X walked by and took Starfire's hand.

"What can I say? I like the mysterious bad boy type." she said, then walked away with him.

"I did _not_ see that coming..." Robin said, then buried his face in his hands, furious.


End file.
